1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lancing devices and in particular, but not exclusively, to such lancing devices for use with a replaceable lancet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for lancing devices in which a disposable lancet is introduced into the device and released therefrom with the minimum of handling.